A light emitting diode (LED) is one of light emitting devices that emit light when a current is applied thereto. The LED is capable of emitting light with a low voltage and high efficiency, thereby having an excellent energy saving effect. In recent years, an LED brightness problem has been significantly improved, and the LED has been applied to various devices such as a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display, an electric sign board, a display device, and home appliances.
An LED having AlGaInP uses a GaAs substrate as a growth substrate, but to manufacture the LED as a flip chip type, there is a need to remove the GaAs substrate in order to prevent light absorption. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to remove the GaAs substrate using a conventional laser lift-off (LLO) process. Therefore, most LEDs having AlGaInP is manufactured as a vertical type.